


As We Go

by diamondgore



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Uncanny Avengers, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fun, Light-Hearted, Necromancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Curious Cat prompts! Most of these are light-hearted, and none of them really are to be taken too seriously!





	1. This is Awkward ( Eimin/Warren/Laura/Daken)

“Couldn’t you have left your tie anywhere but my apartment?” Laura asked, fishing for her keys in her backpack. Warren stood behind her, and observed how she had her key ring on her finger, but hadn’t noticed it. “You flaunt your wealth all the time, couldn’t you just buy a new one.” Her question is a statement.  

 

“I overslept, Laura.” Warren started, and then reached out to grab her left hand, pulling the keys off of her. “It’s not mine, it’s Hank’s. I can’t _just_ buy a new one, it’s from the 1940s.”

 

Laura frowned and grabbed the keys. She and Warren had just not been getting along recently. Neither of them would sit down and figure out the cause of it, but why would they if they were just going through a rough patch after a botched mission? It was neither of their faults, it was just one of those missions where everything went wrong, but no one got hurt. They both had bitter feelings about it, but neither of them wanted to admit it.

 

She slid the keys into the lock, and pushed the door open. There was a surprise waiting for her on the other side, a surprised she she couldn’t somehow smell from two miles away. Daken was inside her apartment rummaging through the cupboards. Someone was sitting with him, who she didn’t recognize.

 

“Is it Laura?” The unidentifiable person asked. She had thick black hair, down to her waist, and skin like red wine. She was definitely not someone Daken picked up hitchhiking. However, she was dressed in leather, akin to Daken’s outfit, trading in leather pants for fishnets and a leather skirt. She had a few tree and lemon ornaments hanging from her belt. Another floral ornament hung from her neck.

 

She lounged on one of the kitchen chairs, with a large duffel bag. She stared at the duo from her seat, with a pair of thick sunglasses covering her eyes.

 

Daken pulled out a couple stacks of cash from Laura’s cupboard. It wasn’t her money, it was his. He had a habit of stashing a little bit everywhere in case he ever needed to get out quickly. He threw them onto the girl’s lap.

 

“Yes, it is Laura.” Daken huffed, and turned around to greet his little sister with a quick wave of the hand. “You were right.”

 

“I’m always right, Daken. I can tell the future.” The girl smiled.

 

There was a lot of things for Laura to process, but the main one was that Daken was alive, the second was the fact that something smelled like it had died in her apartment and stayed dead for years. Warren seemed to pick up on it. Warren looked like he had many questions that he wanted to ask but didn’t know where to start. Laura didn’t care how Daken got into her apartment, he was a world class criminal, she couldn’t have stopped it. However, he didn’t seem to want be a nuisance, and had even bought her a vase of fresh cut flowers, and placed them in the living room.  

 

“What are you doing here?” Laura asked. There really isn’t time for formalities when someone was always on the run. “Is something wr--”

 

“Necromancy ain’t cheap.” Daken answered, like it was the most common thing to say. “I needed some of my cash that was already liquid. Gabs helped me stash some here a couple of years ago.”

 

While this was a completely normal event for Laura, necromancy included, Warren couldn’t say that he’d this was weird, this was beyond weird for him, this was insanity. He looked at the two figures in the apartment, and then at Laura, who was unusually calm about this whole situation. He could only focus on one aspect of the situation though.

 

“What about that smell? What died in here?” Warren asked, breaking the brief moment of silence that had swept over the conversation.

 

“Oh. Yeah.” Daken was now working on the floorboards, pulling up one of the panels and then pulling out a bunch of cash. “Eimin’s dead. We’re working on that. I guess the air fresheners don’t work too well?”  

 

Eimin pulled at one of the lemon air fresheners from her belt. “Suppose not, neither did the silica gel.” She then pulled out a few packets of silica gel from her shirt.

 

“And who _is_ Eimin? Some sort of psychic?” Laura asked, obviously everyone knew she was the stranger in the room, but no one knew _who_ she was.

 

Eimin stood up. She wouldn’t let Daken introduce her, that would be rude. She extended her hand to Laura. “This is an awkward way to meet, but I am Eimin Worthington. Previous heir to the Apocalypse throne, and I am your daughter, Mr. Worthington.”

 

Laura didn’t shake her hand, and neither did Warren. Warren was clearly more focused on the man in the room, with his too-cool attitude and too tight shirt, perhaps he was trying to distance himself from the fact that his daughter was twenty years older than him and dead. That was more than what he wanted to deal with today.

 

Daken zipped up the duffle bag after throwing in one last stack of cash, and then slung it around his shoulder. The sound was a confirmation their time was up. Daken sauntered to where his sister was standing and threw his arm around Eimin.

 

“I understand, the dead have a tendency to make the living uncomfortable.” She mused. “I hope we meet again, father, sister-in-law.” She tucked her hand into her skirt and then pulled off another air freshener from her belt and dropped it to the floor.

 

“Sister-in-law? Daken did you,” Laura didn’t pause as much as she was interrupted by Daken.

 

“No, no marriage. Yet, anyway.” Daken laughed, “She can see the future though, so I’m assuming we’re getting hitched in Vegas, next week? Maybe your twerp of a boyfriend can walk her down the aisle.”

 

Warren’s feathers would be ruffled if he had kept them. He curled his lips in displeasure.

“Akihiro.” Eimin used his birth name to be assertive. “I am not telling you about the nature of our relationship, you have to experience it. However, it was truly nice meeting you both, we’ll see each other again when I regain my heartbeat.”

 

“What she said. I’ll make sure to call you before I barge in next time.” Daken said and then headed towards the door, with Eimin following him.

 

“Goodbye.” Eimin added, before locking the door.

 

Laura and Warren didn’t really have time to say anything as the couple had exited the apartment with grace and speed.

 

“We’re not going after them?” Warren asked with gritted teeth. “They broke into your apartment.”

 

“There’s no point,” Laura sighed, and then went to the living area to grab Warren’s tie. “Daken has a spare key. What he does is none of my business, unless it’s harming Gabby.”

 

“So basically we’re not doing anything?”

 

Laura nodded. “I’ll tell you a secret. Daken’s not the type of guy you want to mess with, and the girl he’s with, your daughter, seems to be cut from that same cloth.” She wasn’t sure if she had used the correct metaphor, but it felt correct coming out of her mouth.

 


	2. I could never hate you / EmmaJean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a sick admiration between the black king & her black queen.

“You’re such a bitch, Emma.” Jean is heaving, she hadn’t been doing her exercises in the Danger Room, mostly because she had been focused on healing and taking her time before going back in the field, after she was hurt in a fight two months ago. Jean didn’t expect that her telekinesis would stop working when she needed it the most, but it seemed that Emma didn’t have her telepathy either. 

 

“I’ll admit I’m a bitch when you admit you’re crazy.” Emma scoffs. She has her arm wrapped around Jean’s waist, they’re both using each other for support. Both of them were injured from the explosion that happened at the Hellfire Club, which was both of their faults. Emma pulls Jean closer to her. “You’re insane if you think anyone will believe what you were trying to do in there! They’ll think we were trying to destroy the X-Men!” 

 

“I was trying to save you.” Jean trips over her own feet, causing her to stumble onto the floor, coughing. She falls out of Emma’s grip, and rolls onto her back. They’re both far enough that nothing would happen to them, and the fire seemed to have slowed down any of Shaw’s henchmen. 

 

Emma looms over her like a curious child. Her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, and bright blue eyes fixed on Jean. Emma is guarded, her teeth clenched tight and her arms crossed. She isn’t interested in helping Jean off the ground, and Jean doesn’t want her help. Jean braces for Emma’s spit on her face, or a kick to the abdomen, but she only gets concern from Emma. 

 

“Why would you try to save me? You hate me.” Emma is still looming over her, her lips pressed into a thin line of concern. “You didn’t know what you were getting yourself into.” 

 

“I could never hate you, Emma.” Jean says, pressing her hand tightly on the wound on her stomach. “We still have our differences, but it was never because I hated you. We just never got to know each other, and then…”

 

“You died.” Emma responds with a certain softness to her voice. It sounds like breaking glass. She kneels beside Jean, her hand that was clad in black pressed against Jean’s. “Grey, you still had no idea what was going on between the Hellfire--”

 

“I  _ did _ know. You may be able to put mental barriers so high not even Braddock can jump over them, but Shaw isn’t that smart. He only blocked you out, not me.” Jean winces when Emma presses her hand against hers. “I did what I had to do, Emma.” 

 

“What you did was stupid, Jean.” Her response is short, but thankful. She briefly looks at the fire burning behind them, as the mansion they had so recently escaped from the became nothing more than embers and ash. Emma breathes out sharply, and then sighs. Jean was right, neither of them would have expected Shaw to be able to depower them, if only briefly. If it wasn’t for Jean crashing the party in all her fiery glory, then perhaps Emma would be dead. “But thank you, if you really were trying to help me out back there.” 

 

Jean just grips her hand tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on twitter [sophiecuckoos](https://twitter.com/sophiecuckoos), or on my curiouscat [globherman](https://curiouscat.me/globherman)!


End file.
